


From the Fjords

by mific



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Body Type Diversity, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Gen, Merpeople, Ocean, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: The little mermaid's favourite aunt from the Icelandic fjords, where you need to be sensibly padded.





	From the Fjords

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Body Type Diversity challenge, at Drawesome, over on Dreamwidth. Traditional art - gouache.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d44b/8ga8r38z2yngrigzg.jpg)

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/172430536030/from-the-fjords-mific-the-little-mermaid-all)

 


End file.
